My Immortal
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: He had been everything to her. All she wanted was for him to return the feelings but now that would never happen. He was gone but he held her heart in his hands. rated T for hint of suicide. songfic to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence


**My Immortal**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence_**

**(A/N: okay so here's a songfic that I did in less than an hour. I actually did a similar songfic to a similar song but I have other plans for it but don't worry you will see it in the future)**

What did she do to deserve something like this? It was impossible that this could have happened to her. The only person that she ever truly loved was gone and he was never coming back. The worse part about it was that she never got to say goodbye.

She was tired of this. Tired of running from it. Tired of running from what she had to accept. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

_**I'm so tired of being here.**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

He haunted her constantly and she wished he would leave her alone. His memories were destroying her from the inside out. She hated seeing his face every times she closed her eyes. If he's gone then why won't he leave.

_**And if you have to leave.**_

_**I wish that you would just leave.**_

She was going insane. He was everywhere she turned. Everything reminded her of him. He was like a smell that wouldn't go away. She didn't want to see his face anymore. She didn't want to be reminded of what she lost.

She grabbed her jacket and her car keys and left. She had to get away from that house, from that room. She couldn't take the memories anymore.

_**Cause your presence still lingers here.**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

She remembered the days he would come home in tears, heartbroken that another girl rejected him. She would comfort him and tell him that those girls didn't deserve him, covering up for the fact that he had already stolen her heart.

He never knew what she felt for him and now he would never get the chance to know.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just to real.**_

_**It's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

She could still feel the tears that would soak her shirt but she didn't care. She loved him and she would let him ruin a thousand shirts.

She remembered the days he would scream in his sleep, nightmares still haunting him of when their father would hit him. He was never liked among their parents but she loved him and she cared. She was his anchor and he was hers. She was always there for him.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years.**_

_**But you still have**_

**_All of me_**.

When they performed on stage, all eyes would be on her but her eyes would be on him. No matter how much he told her she was the better performer, she would always be captivated by him.

He shone brighter than any star when he was on stage. He was her star and she didn't care what other people thought.

_**You used to captivate me**_

**_By you resonating light_**.

He left her to pick up the pieces. He left her to live without him. Something she never dreamt of doing. He was always by her side and she was grateful for it. He always thought that he was only there for her but she was always there for him.

She was haunted every day by him. His laugh, his smile, the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw her. His face was forever etched in her mind.

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

She closed her eyes for a quick second, hearing his voice in her ear. She opened them, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She didn't want to hear his voice. She wanted to get rid of it. She wanted to get it out of her head. It was driving her insane.

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me.**_

He broke her in two and she wasn't healing fast. It was too much for her to take. He had been gone for six months now and she still couldn't get over him.

He was like some drug and she was addicted to him. Time held no barriers for the pain she felt in her heart.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just to real.**_

_**It's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

She remembered the nights he cried after their father beat him. She remembered him crying in the corner of his room. She could feel her arms wrapped around him as she soothed him to try and get him to calm down.

She was there to get rid of the pain, of the sorrow, of the fear. He confided in her arms and her arms only. She was there when he needed her but he chose to leave her.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you scream I'd fight away all of your tears**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years.**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me.**_

She stopped outside of the tall black gates, wishing she didn't have to go in. But she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. This was her chance. This was her chance to let him know what she felt for him.

How could he leave her like this? How could he be so selfish and leave her alone? But did he really leave her or was he just lurking in the shadows, not wanting to reveal himself to the one that loved him the most?

No he was gone. He was truly gone. She had seen the blood stains on the carpet. She had seen when they took his body away in a black plastic bag. But if he was gone then why was she still haunted by him? Why wouldn't he make himself known if he was still with her?

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave me?" she yelled at his tombstone. She felt her tears flowing down her face, not stopping, not slowing. 'You never were truly with me to begin with were you?'

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

She had been with for all of this time but he never repaid her. He never saw how much she was dying inside, one day wishing that he would love her the way she loved him. He had been everything to her. All she wanted was for him to return the feelings but now that would never happen. He was gone but he held her heart in his hands.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years.**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me.**_

"Goodbye Ryan...I love you"


End file.
